


We suck at this.

by Catknight



Category: Servamp
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Sweet, fluff for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catknight/pseuds/Catknight
Summary: Mikuni decides to try to make a cake with his boyfriend. It does not go well.





	We suck at this.

"HOW DID WE SET THE OVEN ON FIRE?!?!?!" Tsurugi screams horrified.

"I DON'T KNOW!! I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE FUN." Mikuni cries Hysterically.

Mikuni takes out his cellphone and calls Jeje who is in the downstairs apartment and who was probably already arriving.

"JEJE WE NEED YOUR HELPP!!!" Mikuni practically had to scream this since Tsurugi was pretty much crying since they set the fucking oven on fire.

How they even got in to this mess was this simple conversation between the two.

"Hey Tsururu do you wanna bake a cake?? It'll be fun!" Mikuni Asked with joy.

"Sure as long as I get cake at the end." Tsurugi responded.

"Yay!!" Mikuni practically yelled.

 

And that is how they got in this mess. They were trying to make Yellow Butter Cake but they failed. They failed very hard. The first mistake was putting in too much eggs then not enough Milk and then forgot the salt. Out of all the mistakes they did though none were as bad as setting the oven to 700 degrees. It was fine at first when they put the cake in nothing happened for 5 minutes. 7 minutes in the oven it started to smoke a little. 15 minutes and the oven was on fire.

 

"Okay I think it's time to check on the Ca- HOLY FUCK THE OVEN IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!" Mikuni screamed

"THE OVEN IS ON FIRE????" Tsurugi repeated.

"YES THE OVEN IS ON FIRE!" Mikuni cried.

And now we are back to the present. Jeje opened the door prepared with a fire extinguisher and put out the fire and then proceeded to yell at them for being so reckless and to never bake again. After they got scolded Jeje went back to his Aparment.

".....Mikuni."

"Yes Tsurugi?"

"Next time we should leave the cooking and baking to someone who's experienced"

"Yeah....."

They tried to cook Curry next week.


End file.
